Partie de chasse
by Darwin20
Summary: Lucius commençait sérieusement à se demander comment il en était arriver à partir en chasse d'un fichu oiseau, en compagnie d'un crétin fini par 40 à l'ombre. Un dimanche.


_Alors, premier essai sur le fandom de Harry Potter, qui est pourtant celui où je traine le plus... Donc bon, c'est de l'humour, si vous êtes ici pour lire un traité académique sur la chasse dans le monde magique... Hum... Pas vraiment. Alors voilà, évidement tout est à Rowling, rien n'est à moi, sachez que si c'était à moi on verrait beaucoup plus Rodolphus et bien sûr je ne gagne rien dessus. Sauf si vous voulez me payez, vous voulez? Non hein._

_Here we go._

* * *

Lucius commençait sérieusement à se demander quelle divinité il avait bien pu offenser pour voir Rodolphus Lestrange, Mangemort de son état, débarquer chez lui à à peine 10 heures du matin, un _dimanche_. Merlin. Dire que la journée avait bien commencé pourtant…

Il s'était réveillé à une heure tout à fait décente puis était descendu, pour trouver Narcissa en train de hurler à propos d'une tache sur un de leurs « ô combien magnifique tapis qui vient de Perse, ne le salit pas Lucius c'est un cadeau de Maman ! ». Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir si sa femme criait à cause de sa petite maladresse d'hier soir (qui s'était soldée par la chute tragique d'un verre de whisky) ou à cause du fait que les elfes n'avaient toujours pas nettoyé l'auréole brune d'une vingtaine de centimètres qui s'étendait sur le tapis. Finalement, l'un d'eux (Lucius avait toujours eu du mal à retenir leurs noms) était arrivé, avait fait disparaître la tâche en babillant des excuses pour avoir été si long puis s'était évanoui dans un « pop » léger.

Rien de bien inhabituel. Lucius avait ensuite pris place autour de l'immense table en bois verni, attendant qu'un des elfes lui apporte son café. Narcissa continuait à marmonner qu'avec tout ça, elle serait sûrement en retard à son rendez-vous et que, oui Lucius, s'était entièrement de ta faute. Le hibou de 9 heures finit par arriver, coupant ainsi les plaintes de sa femme, et apportant une lettre de Drago que Lucius parcourue vaguement. Tant que son fils ne lui annonçait pas une envie pressante et irrévocable de se marier avec Potter - ou pire une Sang-de-Bourbe !- il n'y avait pas de problème.

Non vraiment, tout était normal.

Normal jusqu'à ce que Rodolphus Lestrange sorte de leur cheminée dans une grande envolée de cendres et de poussière, qui retombèrent en pluie dans le salon. Et voilà, sa femme allait encore râler. Ça ne rata pas, Narcissa ouvrit de grands yeux, laissa échapper un petit cri et sortit précipitamment du manoir, en prenant soin de claquer la porte. Ô joie.

Lucius en était donc rendu là, à essayer de se remémorer un événement qui pourrait expliquer la présence de l'époux de Bellatrix, un Dimanche matin, au beau milieu de son salon. Salon qui ressemblait maintenant plus à Pompéi après l'éruption du Vésuve qu'à la pièce principale du Manoir Malfoy grâce aux bons soins dudit époux.

Rodolphus avança vers la table, saluant Lucius d'un signe de tête. Ce dernier ne répondit pas, mais son regard demandait clairement ce qu'il faisait là. Rodolphus lui tendit une photo.

« Qu'est ce que s'est que ce truc ? » L'image représentait une sorte d'oiseau exotique en train de courir en zig-zag d'un bout à l'autre du carré de papier en agitant ses petites ailes sans pour autant s'envoler.

« C'est un Diricawl. (Haussement de sourcil de la part du blond.) Mais si, tu sais cet oiseau bariolé que les modus appelle _dodo _?

« Non Rodolphus, _je ne sais pas_, et si tu es venu ici pour me faire un cours sur les créatures magiques je te prierait de sortir. Tout de suite. » Lucius désigna la porte d'un mouvement de tête mais l'autre resta planté en face de lui. « J'en conclut que ce n'est pas la raison de ta visite. Alors ? »

« Les plumes du Diricawl sont utilisées dans la fabrication de certaines potions, et il se trouve que Severus en a besoin, et ce, dans les plus brefs délais. Nous sommes donc chargés de nous en procurer, ordre du Lord, il tient à cette potion. »

« Magnifique ! Tu as _vraiment _besoin de moi pour aller en acheter au Chemin de Traverse ? » Une demie tasse de café ce n'était pas assez pour accepter joyeusement d'aller faire des emplettes avec ses copains Mangemorts. Surtout pas de si bon matin.

« Pour ta gouverne Lucius, sache que le prix d'une _seule_ plume de cet oiseau frise joyeusement les 7 gallions. Tu veux faire un don ? Severus n'en a besoin que d'une petite trentaine…» Le ton était celui de la plaisanterie mais Lucius avait une furieuse envie de lui répliquer qu'il pouvait bien se les mettre où il pensait, ses plumes. Rodolphus poursuivit :

« Comme je le disais, impossible d'aller en acheter, en plus d'être cher, c'est quasiment introuvable, même au marché noir. Il nous reste donc une solution, aller chercher le Diricawl nous même. Cette bestiole est endémique de l'île Maurice, ca ne peut pas être si horrible que ça ? »

Le blond releva la tête à l'entente du nom. L'île Maurice ? Déjà un bon point, au moins ne serait il pas embourbé dans la boue jusqu'aux genoux comme la fois où il avait du ramener un crin de Kelpy pour accomplir un rituel censé rendre plus efficaces les elfes de maison (c'était Bellatrix qui avait donné l'idée à Narcissa et ils s'étaient retrouvés avec trois elfes morts sur les bras, il lui redemanderait conseil à celle-la tiens !). Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil sur la photo, le petit animal n'avait pas l'air bien dangereux et semblait totalement incapable de voler. Et puis Severus n'avait pas besoin de _toutes _les plumes, non ? Il pourrait toujours garder une petite part, à 7 gallions la plume, autant faire du bénéfice !

« Je marche, capturer ce… comment c'est déjà ? Dorico ? Diricol ? Peu importe, ça ne doit pas être bien difficile. »

Rodolphus acquiesça silencieusement, pas la peine de dire à Malfoy Père que les plumes ne coûtaient pas les yeux de la tête pour rien, ou il serait bien fichu de le laisser chasser le Diricawl en solo.

Un transplanage plus tard et ils étaient tous deux sur une plage bordée de hauts palmiers. Les moldus - Salazar ! Cet endroit était infesté de moldus ! – ne semblèrent pas remarquer l'apparition soudaine des deux sorciers. Mais dès qu'ils eurent fait quelques pas les têtes commencèrent à se tourner vers eux. D'accord, la robe de sorcier noiren'était peut être pas le vêtement le plus discret sur une plage, _par 40° à l'ombre_. Mais il ne sera jamais dit que Lucius Malfoy s'est promené en bermuda au milieu des moldus, ça non ! Ils continuèrent donc à avancer vers la forêt, endroit bien plus susceptible d'abriter l'oiseau que la plage, en faisant preuve d'un immense self contrôle pour éviter de balancer des sortilèges regrettables entre les deux yeux des moldus qui chuchotaient sur leur passage. Merlin ! Rodolphus aurait juré avoir entendu le mot « _couple _»!

Finalement, ils arrivèrent assez rapidement à l'orée de ce qui ressemblait plus à une jungle qu'à une forêt aux yeux du brun. Lucius arrêta de pester contre le sable dans ses chaussures et leva la tête. Son regard passa de la « forêt » à Rodolphus, puis de Rodolphus à la photo du Diricawl pour finir par se poser sur son coéquipier.

« Est ce que tu te fous de moi ? Est ce que l'on doit réellement trouver ce Dari…Deri… cette chose de trente centimètres dans une forêt de cette taille ?! Y a intérêt à ce qu'ils y pullulent pour espérer en trouver un ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, y en a des tas… Et c'est _Diricawl _! » Il avait prononcé la phrase d'un ton fort, quoique légèrement amusé, et assuré, le reste finit cependant dans un murmure. « Le plus dur ne sera pas de le trouver, mais de le _capturer_... »

Lucius fronça les sourcils. « Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

Le deuxième chasseur improvisé secoua négativement la tête. « Non, rien. »

**Cinq heures plus tard...**

Au bout de cinq heures de chasse infructueuse sous une chaleur étouffante et une humidité qui dépassait probablement les 200%, le blond décréta qu'il avait trouvé une idée simple, mais géniale. La simplicité était la clé de tout, il l'avait toujours dit.

« _Accio Duricowl _! » Rien ne se passa et Rodolphus soupira, une expression fatiguée sur le visage :

« Lucius, c'est _Diricawl _au nom du Ciel, _Diricawl_ ! Pas Duri – » Il fut interrompu par la main que l'autre sorcier venait de plaquer contre sa bouche. « Qu- ?»

« Chuuut…. » La voix de Lucius était plus basse qu'un murmure. « Regarde ! Je prononce peut être mal, mais je vois parfaitement et je suis certain qu'il y a environ 7500 gallions qui sont juste derrière cet arbre ! » Rodolphus suivit du regard le doigt pointé en direction d'un arbre, une dizaine de mètres devant eux, et ne put qu'opiner de la tête en voyant le plumage caractéristique du Diricawl. Enfin Lucius servait à quelque chose (autre que faire des pronostics sur le nombre de plumes que possédait l'animal afin de prévoir le bénéfice, bien sûr.). Le regard qu'il lui lançait voulait par contre clairement dire « on fait quoi maintenant ? » Le brun haussa les épaules. Un _accio _ou un _stupéfix_ peut être, il ne savait pas si ce genre de sort marchait aussi bien sur les animaux que sur les humains et si ça ne risquait pas de l'abîmer, mais autant essayer. Avant qu'il ne puisse formuler ses hypothèses à l'oral, le blond avait déjà mis en place sa propre méthode.

Il était en train de rêver, c'était la seule explication. Rodolphus ferma les yeux, avant de les rouvrir lentement, très lentement. Rien à faire, il ne rêvait pas. Lucius était_ vraiment _à quatre pattes sur le sol, un bras tendu devant lui en agitant ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une touffe d'herbe et en murmurant « _petit, petit, petit... » _comme à une vulgaire poule. L'argent lui était définitivement monté à la tête, mon Dieu que dirait Narcissa quand il le lui ramènerait…

Unique point positif, le Diricawl ne semblait pas les avoir vu, il avait toujours le temps de le stupéfixier avant que l'autre abruti ne fasse tout capoter. « _Stupéf- _» POUF ! _Et merde ! _

La disparition soudaine de sa proie paru ramener Lucius à la réalité, il se releva prestement, époussetant ses vêtements avec un air hautain. Le regard qu'il envoya à Rodolphus signifiait clairement que si il laissait échapper le moindre mot à ce sujet, il le regretterait amèrement. Il pris sont air le plus digne avant de demander :

« Mon cher, est ce que le Diricawl vient juste de disparaître sous notre nez ? Dans un magnifique tourbillon de plumes ? Hum ? Je n'ai pas révisé mes cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques récemment mais si je me souviens bien, ce sont les _phénix _ qui se volatilisent de cette façon pas CES FOUTUES BESTIOLES !»

Rodolphus ne releva pas le fait qu'il ait enfin réussi à prononcer correctement le nom de l'oiseau et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Honnêtement, si il lui avait dit que ces animaux pouvaient disparaître à volonté, Lucius lui aurait ri au nez ! _Tu veux que je vienne avec toi, à l'autre bout de la planète, dans un endroit bondé de moldus pour chasser un animal qui disparaîtra à l'instant même où il nous verra ? Très peu pour moi, je reste au Manoir. _Quoiqu'il aurait eu plus de chances si cet idiot n'avait pas décidé de se comporter comme un gamin de six ans dans une basse cour ! Il aurait vraiment du immortaliser ce moment quand même…

Malfoy se désintéressa vite de Rodolphus pour retourner à l'endroit où le Diricawl avait disparu, avec un peu de chance cet oiseau ne pouvait pas se téléporter très loin et il était peut être encore à portée de vue. L'autre s'était assis contre un arbre la tête entre les mains et se plaignait manifestement de ce _crétin congénital qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et n'avait aucune idée de la subtilité de la chasse blabla… _Lucius détourna la tête, autant le laisser ici, si il ramenait l'oiseau, il le garderait pour lui, Rodolphus et Severus n'avaient qu'à trouver les leurs ! Bien, maintenant trouver un nouveau terrain de chasse sans pseudo-coéquipier gênant ni… _moldu ? _Merlin, que faisait un moldu en plein milieu de cette jungle ? Et si quelqu'un lui disait qu'il chassait le dodo, il se ferait un plaisir de l'étrangler personnellement !

Mais le moldu n'avait apparemment aucune envie de se joindre à leur petite partie de chasse. Il se dirigeait résolument vers Rodolphus. Lucius se racla la gorge. L'homme se retourna, dévoilant une magnifique chemise hawaïenne à fleurs roses et oranges qui donna une envie pressante de vomir au sorcier. Qu'est ce qu'on pouvait acheter de nos jours franchement ! En plus de cela, il portait un short brun, des sandalettes, un sac en bandoulière et une sorte de collier multicolore, magnifique ensemble. Son visage était fendu d'un énorme sourire et il paraissait tout simplement ravi d'être tombé sur eux.

« Messieurs ! Vous êtes bien loin de plage, vous êtes perdus ? J'ai des plans de l'île à vendre pour 10 Roupies si vous voulez ! Ou je peux vous servir de guide pour presque rien ! Cinquante Roupies, une affaire !, vous savez je travaille ici depuis longtemps, ou je… »

Rodolphus se leva d'un bon, un air menaçant sur le visage, le fait qu'il faisait une tête de moins que le moldu gâcha quelque peu l'effet escompté mais il fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer. « Dégagez. »

Le moldu ne quitta pas son sourire artificiel et repris de plus belle :

« Oh ! Je comprends, vous êtes venu ici pour avoir plus d'intimité avec votre… (il regarda Lucius) compagnon ! Non, non, je comprends vous savez, je comprends, je … »

Lucius cru qu'il allait s'étouffer, imaginer que lui et Rodolphus étaient... arg ! Cet imbécile allait prendre cher…dès qu'il trouverait sa baguette... Aller… et merde il l'avait fait tomber pendant sa tentative d'approche furtive de l'oiseau, cette sale bête aura vraiment été chiante jusqu'au bout. Il se contenta donc d'un « Je vous demande pardon ? » (On est un gentleman ou on ne l'est pas, les formules de politesse s'appliquent en toutes circonstances chez les Malfoy, oui monsieur.)

« Excusez moi ! Voyons je croyais que… mais non bien sûr vous avez une alliance ! Oh et vous aussi, c'est fantastique ! Je suis sûr que j'ai des choses qui plairont beaucoup à vos femmes ! (Rodolphus se retient de répliquer que si lesdites choses n'avaient pas de rapport direct avec la torture, il était fort peu probable que sa femme les apprécie, mais merci quand même.) Regardez (il ouvrit son sac), j'ai… non pas ça…ça non plus… Oh ! Un magnifique chapeau en paille ! C'est à la mode vous savez ! Et des chemises à fleurs, très en vogue aussi… Et…Oh ! Des colliers avec des plumes ! Elles vont adorer ! » Lucius ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un ricanement en imaginant Bellatrix avec un collier de plumes autour du cou et une chemise hawaïenne, le vendeur du prendre ça pour une approbation car il continua avec plus d'enthousiasme encore. Les deux sorciers ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi il le laissait poursuivre, la chaleur sans doute, ils étaient restés au soleil trop longtemps et avaient chopé une insolation à tous les coups. Saleté d'île.

« Très bon choix ! Vos épouses vont trouver cela magnifique ! Vous voulez la petite histoire ? Question idiote, tout le monde veut entendre l'histoire de ces plumes ! Alors voilà, on raconte que ces plumes proviennent d'un animal fantastique, mi-dragon mi-poulet, ne me demandez pas comment un tel croisement a pu arriver, c'est une légende, c'est de la magie ! Ainsi donc, cet animal possède des plumes aux reflets multicolores très prisées. Elles sont presque introuvables car l'oiseau (nous dirons que c'est un oiseau) a la faculté de se rendre invisible pour échapper aux prédateurs… Bien que beaucoup de personnes nient cette capacité…Mais moi, je l'ai vu ! Si, si ! Mais s'était trop tard, il m'avait déjà conduit jusqu'à son nid, un nid énorme où…(Le regard fatigué de Rodolphus lui fit comprendre qu'il ferait mieux d'abréger sa passionnante légende)… oui c'est un peu long je sais, donc le nid était fait en plumes blablabla j'en ai pris au péril de ma vie blabla et maintenant je fais des colliers avec ! » Grand sourire commercial « Vous voulez voir ? »

Il tendit un des colliers vers Rodolphus. Au grand étonnement de Lucius, celui-ci eu l'air très intéressé par le ridicule bout de ficelle à plumes. Il lui lança.

« T'en penses quoi, Malfoy ? »

« J'en pense, _Lestrange, _que je veux être là quand tu l'offriras à Bellatrix pour voir de mes propres yeux le nouveau record mondial de _Doloris _lancés en une minute, qu'en dis tu ? »

« Pas ça sombre crétin, je tiens à ma vie ! Le Didicawl, est-ce que tu penses que ça puisse être des plumes de Diricawl ? »

Le moldu suivait leur échange avec passion, plaçant çà et là des commentaires tels « Ça, c'est un cadeau qu'elle va apprécier ! » ou « Pas la peine de vous battre j'en ai plusieurs ! ». Lucius finit par sortir la petite photo et la compara avec les plumes sur le collier.

« Hum… Mouais ça y ressemble, ça pourrait être ça… Non, _vraiment_ je… et puis merde ! Ouais c'est les même plumes, toutes les plumes sont les même après tout ! Severus se démerdera avec celles la !»

Le vendeur eu un petit cri de joie : « C'est parfait ! _Parfait_ ! Vous en voulez combien ? C'est 15 Roupies la pièce, 25 les deux et 45 les quatre ! Une affaire en or ! En _or_ ! Alors... ? »

**Quelques heures plus tard...**

« Lucius, je récapitule. Si Severus demande, nous sommes allés sur l'île Maurice aujourd'hui dans le but de ramener des plumes de Diricawl. Au bout de quelques heures, nous en avons vu un que, grâce à notre dextérité, nous avons tout de suite capturé et plumé. Malheureusement, c'était un oiseau probablement jeune car toutes les plumes n'étaient pas encore formées (c'est possible ça ?) et donc tout ce que nous avons pu ramener se résume à … 32 plumes voilà, nous n'avons pas essayé de capturer un autre Diricawl de peur de prendre trop de temps et de le faire attendre pour rien. Hum, tu as bien enlevé _toute_ la ficelle ? Et l'_étiquette_ ? Parfait, et pas un mot sur le moldu sauvagement étranglé avec un collier de plumes en pleine jungle qui fait la une des journaux, n'est ce pas ? Là je crois que c'est bon…. Tu peux sonner. »

* * *

_The End... Ah, je me doute bien que c'est pas top ( pardonnez les fautes d'orthographe/grammaire), mais je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire, on ne nous parle pas assez des Diricawls, magnifiques créatures ! By the way, si vous avez le livre "Les Animaux Fantastiques" de Rowling (encore et toujours elle) il y a l'histoire du Diricawl à la page 62. Voilà, et bien sûr laissez une review si ça vous chante!_


End file.
